This patent arises from a US National Phase entry of International Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US2008/067447, filed Jun. 19, 2008, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Data centers, which may include any collection of computing and/or communication components, may be configured to provide computing and/or communications capabilities to one or more users. As the size of a data center increases, the number of components and/or the size of equipment utilized may increase. Accordingly, in many data centers resources, such as cooling, power, and other environmental resources may be in demand. While allocation of such resources may be manually configured upon creation of the data center, oftentimes, such a solution is far from ideal because as the manual configuration may result in miscalculations. Additionally, as demands of the data center change over time, such manual solutions may be ineffective.